Arcania
Arcania is an alternate Earth in which animals exist much like humans in a medieval fantasy setting, due to this particular version of Earth being prone to magic and mystery it displays many things the mainstream Earth does not and has largely been in isolation for thousands of years. The inhabitants of Arcania are animals but walk and talk much as human beings do, their culture tends towards that of medieval Europe and they are more human than animal in terms of how they view the world: species tend to vary in height as much as human beings do but are shorter than modern humanity, with rodents averaging in at around 3ft and other species varying slightly (Nezerth is the size of a full-grown human male, yet considered abnormally large for his species). Arcania is also home to mythological beings (fantastical beasts) who vary much more in size, attitude and appearance - though they are not nearly as common on the mainland (though they seem to be in the majority in the Isles of Mist that exist beyond the main continent of Arcania). LOCATIONS World's Edge Mountains World's Edge Mountain lay north of Greenwood and make up a vast region of mountains, hills and valleys that were once believed to be the edge of Arcania until the discovery of the Isles of Mists. World's Edge Mountains are known to be hazardous yet four major kingdoms have formed in the region - the largest being Hidden Glen, then Rockfall, Mitaka and Misken. Finally the Fire Rocks make up an active volcanic region that is rarely visited due to the extreme dangers of the region. Golden Shores The Golden Shores are a vast expanse of desert that leads out to the ocean, named after the shifting sand that makes up the majority of the landscape it is one of the few areas of Arcania that has remained uninhabited for many years, with only nomadic tribes travelling along it. This was not always the case however and in the ancient past the Golden Shores was home to several great empires, all of which have since sunk beneath the sands - though legends speak of ruins deep under the desert, filled with ancient treasures and unimaginable magic from the Arch-Magi of old. Greenwood Greenwood is situated in the middle of the main continent which makes up the majority of Arcania's landmass and is the home to one of the largest cities in the known world and is the abode of King Greypaw and his Knights. The city's centre is the royal palace, situated nearby is the city's market and trade district while the inner city serves as a place of work and residence for citizens and the outer city serves as farmland and more secluded living for those who can afford the land. Next to the main city is the Cornfield, the traditional home of all Arcanian mice but recently a thriving farming community that serves the needs of the main city as well as many nearby colonies. The Cornfield leads into the Woodland whilst the Golden Shores, Far Lands and World's Edge Mountains are all within reach of the city - which is why it got its reputation as the "heart" of Arcania. Farlands The Farlands are a mystical and mysterious realm, in close proximity to the Creator's Paw as well as Rodentia and the Blighted Shore, exposing the area to both malignant magic from Nezerth's growing corruption as well as the strange magic that seems to emit from the Creator's Paw. Three cities have arisen in the Farlands, the Golden City, the Bronze City and the Silver City - each one is home to a unique style of magic and make up the high-command of Arcania's magic elite, only being surpassed by Lady Silvius. Creator's Paw The Creator's Paw is a mystery as old as Arcania itself, consisting of several large sections of ground covered in canyons and caverns - when viewed from high above it resembles a gigantic paw and even for the residents of Arcania (who lack the ability to see this) it is known as the "Creator's Paw" due to the fact the ground continually shakes and crumbles, often revealing precious crystals and ore: in addition many ancient civilizations seemed to have once resided within the now ruined area and many hidden ruins and mystical objects remain within the depths of the mysterious region. The Creator's Paw also emits great magic, so much so that the nearby Farlands gain power from it and some have theorized the Great Tree in Woodland also gains power from the Creator's Paw despite the great distance between the two areas. Rodentia Rodentia was once a colony belonging to Greenwood but was taken over by Nezerth and converted into his own realm - left to rot the area is a reflection of Nezerth's nihilistic outlook on life and most of its inhabitants are either dying, mad or cursed with undeath due to the malignant rule Nezerth has placed over the area. Blighted Shore The Blighted Shore is a vast stretch of corrupted "black sand" that is another sign of Nezerth's growing influence over Arcania, once a beautiful stretch of sand rivalling the Golden Shores it is now a place of plague and death, where few dare tread - the land itself prone to exposing those who visit it to horrors beyond the imagination, such as pools that summon the dead to life or caverns filled with the most foul of dark magic and curses that can wipe out entire communities in a matter of days.. Woodland Woodland is a major power in Arcania and is known for holding the Great Tree - an immense tree that towers over every other thing in Arcania: even the mountains themselves, this allows the rulers of Woodland to see over the land and foretell dangers, the Great Tree is also a mystical item and seems to unite all beings for as long as it remains well-cared for. Legends claim that should the Great Tree fall so to will Arcania and as such the rulers of Woodland have always taken great care never to harm it and reside within it at all times to keep it from harm - the current ruler of Woodland is Lady Silvius, one of the most powerful sorceresses ever to walk the face of Arcania, capable of withstanding even Nezerth's wrath. World's End World's End is an area of land below Woodlands that is noted for its vast desert as well as the twin cities of Lot and Jot - the shore of World's End is infamous for containing numerous large whirlpools and sea-monsters, as well as evil curses and magic surrounding the ocean and thus it has earned the title of the Swirling Depths to the few brave enough to try and study it. MAJOR INHABITANTS King Greypaw Lady Silvius Nezerth Notable Wonders Magic Magic is common in Arcania but tends to be mid-to-minor except with exceptional individuals, meaning that while Arcania has many mages they tend not to be as powerful as mages of other realities, magic in Arcania also tends to follow these rules: *Lunar-Magic is Strong against Solar but Weak against Necromancy. *Elemental-Magic is Strong against Psyche but Weak against Solar. *Solar-Magic is Strong against Necromancy and Solar but weak against Lunar-Magic. *Psyche-Magic is Strong against Lunar-Magic but weak against Elemental-Magic. *Necromancy is Strong against Lunar-Magic, Elemental-Magic and Psyche-Magic but weak against Solar-Magi The schools of magic followed in Arcania fall into four camps, though each camp has many different sub-classes (for example shadow-mages are of the Lunar-School and few Elemental-Mages master all four, instead specializing as fire, earth etc mages) *'Elemental' - (magic utilized by Woodland and Greenwood mages, under the patron god Ixus - focuses on earth, wind, water and fire.) *'Lunar '- ( magic utilized by the Silver City, under the patron goddess Kini - focuses on lunar phenomena) *'Solar' - (magic utilized by the Golden City, under the patron god Omea - focuses on solar phenoman) *'Psyche' - (magic utilized by the Bronze City, under the patron goddess Nio - focuses on psychic manipulation.) *'Necromancy' - (magic utilized mainly by Nezerth and his followers, lacking a patron deity Nezerth has become the closest to a patron for this hated dark art) Fantastical Beasts *'Battle Scarabs' (giant scarabs ridden into battle by some nomadic tribes native to the Golden Shore as well as the twin cities of Lot and Jot found in World's End) *'Battle Frogs' (the standard mounts of Greenwood, resembling large frogs and treated much like warhorses of medieval Earth, though it is worth noting most Battle Frogs also enjoy a high standard of care and affection by their owners, who entrust them with their lives on a daily basis) *'Battle Raptors' (common mounts of Greenwood that are small bipedal dinosaurs, favored by military officers for their speed and loyalty) *'Woodland Dragons' (majestic dragons from the Woodland, resembling small Chinese dragons covered in ornate armor seeming to be made out of wood, leaves and other organic matter - despite being "small" they are more than capable of carrying several full-grown Arcania natives into battle and are one of the more revered flying mounts in Arcania) *'Plague Riders' (blasphemous creatures that resemble gigantic biting flies dripping with pestilent ooze and filth, they are the chosen flying mounts of Rodentia and their buzzing is said to amuse Nezerth almost as much as their thirst for blood) *'Bile Toads' (former Battle Frogs mutated by Nezerth's vile sorcerery into putrid abominations that belch forth disease and acid, acting as Rodentia's standard mounts) *'Vermin' (these are to Arcania what Ogres are to other worlds, gigantic and monstrous - however they are also putrid, diseased monsters created by Nezerth's experimentation on other Arcania citizens : large enough to be ridden into battle they are a rare bipedal mount and seek to crush and maim all in their path) Artefacts There are 31 known unique artefacts in Arcania and countless lesser artefacts, the 31 unique artefacts are as follows: #'Crystal of Worlds' (allows one to see into other realities / worlds) #'Trident of War' (allows one to summon vast armies of spirit-warriors to one's side) #'Armor of Ghosts' (allows one to form a link with the ancestral spirits of Arcania) #J'ewel of Glory' (allows one to ascend to any position of power one may seek, short of a god, due to great charisma and authority bestowed by the jewel) #'Helmet of Time '(allows one to command time within a limited sphere) #'Mask of Memories' (allows one to force nearby enemies or allies to "see" painful memories, even suppressed ones - with a risk of causing mental break downs as a result) #'Shadow Crown '(allows one to become a 2-dimensional shadow and latch onto any other character's shadow and control their actions (unless stated otherwise) ) #'Disk of Wisdom' (allows one to gain knowledge into anything in Arcania's past or present history - limited omniscience) #'Gem of Life' (allows one to raise the recently deceased) #'Chaos Lens' (distorts reality within several feet of the user for unpredictable effects) #'Ring of Combat' (allows one to master all forms of combat) #'Spear of Dreams' (allows one to enter the dreams of others and manipulate them) #'Staff of Speed' (allows one to travel at superhuman speeds, limited only by imagination) #'Crystal of Madness' (allows one to drive all nearby enemies insane) #'Mace of Truth' (allows one to force anyone to speak the truth via contact with the mace) #'Cube of Silence '(prevents any and all magic from being cast within several feet of the user) #'Necklace of Pain' (allows one to install great physical pain in others via will) #'Ring of Victory' (makes one virtually invincible but is the most corruptive of all artefacts and can rapidly destroy its user, turning them insane) #'Gauntlet of Destruction' (allows one to destroy almost any mortal object via touch) #'Wand of Peace' (prevents any and all hostile magic or attacks, putting those nearby in a drunken slumber) #'Circlet of Tears' (alllows one to grow more powerful via absorbing the suffering of others - highly corruptive) #'Lyre of Light '(allows one to manipulate the light spectrum) #'Rod of Travel '(allows one to travel anywhere in Arcania at any point, limited omnipresence) #'Staff of Luck '(allows one to possess limited possibility alteration) #'Necklace of Fortune '(allows one to gain material wealth and authority but corrupts the mind) #'Lute of Might '(allows one to bestow superhuman strength in allies via playing the lute) #'Mask of Health' (allows one to continually regenerate after being harmed) #'Star Trident' (allows one to command stellar-phenomena) #'Staff of Sorcery' (allows one to master any magic - save those utilized by gods) #'Flesh Jewel' (allows one to shape flesh and bone as if it was putty) #'Scythe of Death' (allows one to strike any mortal foe dead with a touch) Hidden Kingdoms There are 12 major "hidden kingdoms" in Arcania as well as countless lesser ruins, the 12 major "hidden kingdoms" are as follows: # # # # # # # # # # # #. Deities / Outer Beings Arcania has many complex belief systems and as such many deities and outer beings are said to have influence over the realm, the most prominent of these deities is the mythical "Creator" - which is envisioned as a titan that literally crafted the world fo Arcania much as one weaves a tapestry, leaving behind a paw-print as a sign of its power. The "Creator's Paw" is attributed to this unseen deity and many believe the magic that comes from that area is a result of the Creator's touch. In Rodentia most worship Nezerth as the "god of destruction" but he is considered a blasphemer by most other societies and an ascended rodent (demigod) at best by those who acknowledge his power as a necromancer. Each school of magic in Arcania has a patron deity / outer being associated with it but few mages bother to address these deities unless they are in desperate need: *'Ixus' - god of elements (the patron of the magic utilized by Woodland and Greenwood mages) *'Kini '- goddess of the moon (the patron of the magic utilized by the Silver City) *'Omea' - god of the sun (the patron of the magic utilized by the Golden City) *'Nio' - goddess of the mind (the patron of the magic utilized by the Bronze City) Category:World Category:Realities Category:Nezerth